Fluid delivery systems, such as feeding tubes, are used to deliver nutrients and medicine to patients. The state of being fed by a feeding tube is known in the art as enteral feeding or tube feeding.
As an example, in a neo-natal unit, infants are often fed enterally. A tube is inserted in the mouth or nasal opening of the infant and through the esophagus for delivery of the fluid to the stomach or intestinal region of the body. In this example, breast milk or formula are delivered by syringe into an enteral delivery system, such as an enteral tube, for delivery into the infant's stomach. However, enteral feeding systems can also be for pediatric or adult use. Sometimes a peristaltic pump is used to deliver fluids from a feeding bag.
Bacterial contamination of enteral feeding equipment is a problem. Although current American Society for Parenteral and Enteral Nutrition (“ASPEN”) guidelines tell care givers to use gloves when handling enteral feeding connections, often these guidelines are not followed, and contamination can occur due to handling of the feeding components by a care giver. The care giver may compromise either the tube or the syringe tip by touching those parts, as the care giver attempts to attach the tube to the syringe tip, for instance. However, contamination is not limited to the hands of a care giver, as anything that touches the tube or syringe tip can potentially contaminate either part. Luer lock connection devices have been used to connect two parts to each other, for example. A luer lock typically comprises a screw or thread lock mechanism used to axially fit a male part within a female part to secure two parts to each other. These parts are typically exposed to being handled by the user.
Furthermore, a lack of air circulation and fluid draining areas in the fluid delivery system may promote bacterial growth.
A contaminated enteral feeding system may lead to problems for the patient, resulting in diarrhea, vomiting, pneumonia, urinary tract infections, septicaemia, as well as gastrointestinal infections or weight loss of the patient.